Bloody Vantas
by TobiIsAwesome13
Summary: some stupid thing me and my friend put together after watching bloody mary.   pairing is Sollux X karkat  , pre much, Sollux plays a game and starts getting haunted
1. Chapter 1

Sollux Captor stood in front of the mirror for his dare. Everyone knew bloody Mary was a myth, but the bipolar boys friends had dared him to see if the other legend was true or not. The myth of karkat Vantas. He was bullied for years and had killed himself in a bathroom. Like the bloody Mary myth, if you stay in a bathroom and say the boys name 3 times, he would appear to you. Taking a deep breath, Sollux began. "Karkat Vantas. Karkat Vantas. Karkat Vantas."

Karkat Vantas, went suicidal and killed himself in 1975, he died on his 16'th birthday. He was just a vengeful spirit now, but no-one ever heard of his myth, but when they used it, they usually ended up dead a few days later. He growled when he heard his name echo three times, it bounced of his mirrors. He looked into one, a teenager, dared by friends most likely. "Sucks to be you" He mumbled, and slowly let himself drift into the world of the living.

Sollux had a smile on his face as a few moments passed with no result. "I knew it wasn't true." he laughed, his lisp thick in his voice. As he looked into the mirror one last time he saw something flicker, an suddenly a boy, not much younger than himself had appeared in the mirror. Shocked at first, he smiled at the boy. "hey."

Karkat glared at the other, he opend his mouth, he was talking but words weren't sounding. All there was, was an abundance of small whisper's, they got louder and louder, till eventually it was a horrid screeching, that only sollux could hear, the boys image became more and more morbid as the sounds got louder.

Sollux laughed softly to himself, touching the mirror when karkats face was. "Your really trying to kill me?" he questioned, taking off his glasses to show his red and blue eyes. "you kinda can't hurt me. I'm 'special'." Karkats face faltered for a moment, before going straight back to its scowl. His image flickered and dissapeard, leaving a ringing noise in the other's ear. Eridan pounded on the door. "C'mon sol! don't tell me 'Karkat vantas' got you" He teased.

Sollux smiled tapping the mirror once before heading out the door to head home. "geez eridan, you believe a ghost could kill me?" he asked pushing eridan out of the way. Once he got home, sollux couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him. karkat had gone from mirror to mirror till he finally gotten to the older boys house. "You wanna call on me, we'll, now I'm here" he grumbled angrily to himself, hiding himself in the olders mirror. When He heard sollux get home he started his little antics, waiting for the other to come to the bathroom.

Sollux walked into the bathroom, his shirt and pants gone as he had walked in the house. Stepping over to the sink, the teen took off his glasses and noticing a ghost behind him. "gamzee, why are you in here? I'm going for a shower you dead perv."

Gamzee chuckled stupidly. "Naw man, I just wanted to tell you, there's a mother fuckin' disturbance in the force" He mumbled with a silly grin. "You piss off anythin' you shouldn't have bro?" Sollux laughed loudly, "all I said was hey to the kid." he smiled to his dead room mate. "and what have I told you about watching my star wars movies when I'm not home?" he asked, turning on the shower.

"Ta' not too" He mumbled "Also, who was the kid? I might know who he is, y'know through the whole spiritual realm, gossip travels shit fast y'know" he giggled. Sollux smiled, "karkat Vantas, 1975. He was 16." the boy mumbled, adjusting the temperature of the shower. "he tried to kill me, funny thing with me so he couldn't." he continued to the clowns ghost. Gamzee's eyes widened "Fuck...You fucked with that motherfuck. Man, you better ollie outtie quickly! That little bro is serious buisness!" he claimed, having heard easily how the younger worked. Sollux smiled and tapped his red eye. "I told you before. My mum cursed me with some demon. No ghost can hurt me." he reminded the clown laughing. Moving behind the shower curtain he shed his boxers and quickly stepped under the spray of water.

"I don't know, this has some bad juju alllll over it" He drawled out. "I'm out for a while, if shit gets serious, i'll be back" he grinned again and left. Karkat listend through the whole ordeal through the mirror. He seethed. 'this fucker thinks he can call on me and have the nerve to think he's invincible?' he yelled internally, bruises appering from where he'd been hit by people in his life, the angrier he got, the more of his wounds appeard.

Sollux nodded to gamzee behind the shower curtain, letting the annoying protection of his demon eye take over. It always gave him migraines when this happened. Stepping out of the shower, he quickly caught himself before he tumbled to the floor. A huge pain behind his eyes.

Karkat stepped closer, suddenly sensing the other's protection, he had to be smart about this. He stood so he was standing infront of the other, making the other, writhe with pain on the floor. "Handy thing you got there, that'll make it hard to sneak around" He growled out. Sollux coughed out a laugh, holding his head in his hands. "yeah it might. To bad I'm in fucking pain!" he shouted, trying hard to stop the migraine. "so you gonna try kill me again?"

"I could stand here for hoooours" he drawled out. "The deal is I can't go back till you die so...I fucking kind of need you dead" He bit at the other sarcasticly. He nudged the other with his foot, resting it on the other's chest and slowley putting onn presure. "Lets see how far we can go before your shit kicks in" Sollux smiled up at karkat, before a huge red and blue light shot out of his eyes, pushing karkat off him and into the wall. "Your not as tough as you think you are." He laughed, the migrain slowly fading into a dull ache

"Fuck!" He yelled, glaring up at the other, he could feel his anger rising. bruises and cuts from the mass effects of the bullying appearing all over as his rage built up, aimed at the other. "You called on me! This is your punishment!"

Sollux slowly stood up, the bathroom not leaving much space between the boys. Reaching up one hand, sollux gently touched under karkats eye, a bruise showing where a black eye would have been. "Calm fucking down. This isn't going to help either of us if you loose your temper." He whispered, the migraine getting worse once again.

"you fuckers think its funny to just call on me? Use my fucking death and general hellish lifetime as a sleepover game? You wanted me here, so you fucking got me here!" He screamed at the other, making sure to edge closer, aggrivating the other's migrane.

Sollux groaned in pain, but pushed it away. Roughly grabbing karkat, he pulled the boy into a hug, the closeness making his migraine reappear tenfold. "I didn't use it as a fucking game." He gasped out, trying to stop Karkats anger. "I wanted to meet you."

The ghost's eyes widend, how did a vengful spirit react to a caring gesture? Surley its a confusng one for them. Karkat's body was of course cold and clammy, so the hug also gave him an indescribable warm feeling. Sollux felt a tear slip from his eye, the pain from his migraine becoming unbarable. He knew if karkat didn't let go of the anger, sollux was going to pass out

Karkat flickerd and dissapeard, back into another mirror in the house, inside the room that was compiled of all of sollux's mirrors. He curled up and freaked out. 'how the fuck to I do this?' he thought, staring at the other through his mirrors. "FUCKASS!" He screamed, the swear echoing throughout the house at an unbearbly loud volume.

Sollux dropped to his knees and clutched his head as Karkats voice echoed through the house. "Shut up you fucking brat." He growled, standing up and remembering that he was completly naked. Laughng softly, he called for gamzee. The clown appearing and helping the bipolar teen to his room.

Gamzee helped the other and put a towel over him. "You gonna be alright bro?" He asked, chilling next to the other. "I can fuck up some baby ghost ass for you" He grinned. Sollux laughed and shook his head, the migrain taking longer than ever to dissapear. "Nah, don't worry." He whispered, feeling gamzee reach over and grasp his hand. Without thinking, sollux brought the hand over his head, moaning softly at the cool touch.

Gamzee flopped on the other, his coldness cooling the other down. "you feel better?" Karkat watched the pair through the mirrors. "What the fuck!" He muttered to himself, getting jealous, before shaking his head. "why the fuck am I jealous?" he asked, before kicking one of the mirrors and glaring throught it. His image flickering in the older's bedroom mirror, rage filled look, before disappearing again.

Sollux smiled, wrapping his arms around gamzee. "I hate fucking migraines." He laughed out, resting as the clown cooled him down. "Thanks gamzee. I love ya bro." Gamzee grinned then sort of flopped on the other then rolled off. "You're a fucker, a silly fucker for messing with a force like that one" He grumbled, then chuckled.

Sollux laughed as he watched gamzee, smiling as the migraine left completly. Standing up he dressed quickly before heading down to the kitchen to get some food. Karkat pulled himself out of the mirror, glaring around, the temperature in the house dropping a couple of degree's when he did. "You'll fucking be dead soon" Sollux smiled after eating, already noticing the temperature dropping. One ghost was no problem. But now, one was trying to kill him. "Oh joy."

Karkat morphed from mirror to mirror, until he got to one that was near sollux, pulling him into the mirror, smashing his face on the reflective glass. Sollux pulled his, now bleeding slightly, face away from the mirror scrowling. "Thank you for that karkat." He growled, heading back to the kitchen and grabbing paper towls, trying to stop blood dripping everywhere.

Karkat went into the knifes hanging off the wall, the reflection serving as a mirror, he waited till sollux was near the wall before jabbing the other in the side. Sollux laughed at the pain, something that seemed psycotic but was really because of his stupid protection. Pulling out the knife he dropped it to the floor, the wound already starting to heal. "Gonna have to do better than that kiddo."

The house began to shake with karkats uncontained anger at the other. Everything falling out of cuboards, things breaking, everything generally flying everywhere. Sollux ducked as a tea cup was hurlled at his head. Shrugging he walked into the lounge room and sitting on the couch, waiting till karkat calmed down before trying to find the boy. After a good 10 minutes karkat calmed down, and seethed in his mirrors. "Stupid idiot" He was beggining to get worried, if he didn't kill him, he was stuck here.

Sollux tapped the mirror he could only just see karkat in. "Hey, come on. I'm not that bad to live with. I don't wanna die yet." He smiled softly, placing his palm against the mirror. Karkat made him slam face first into the mirror again, unfortunatley, falling out of it, and landing ontop of the other. "FUCK!"

Sollux groaned as his eyes closed due to contact with the mirror. Quickly he grabbed Karkats wrist and turning to hold the ghost against the floor. His 'protection' making it possible. "Stop fucking doing that." Karkat glared feircley at the other. "You fucking scumbag peice of shit, when I'm done with you you'll fucking be begging me to just end it for you, you assfaced FUCK TARD!" He screamed at the other.

Sollux laughed softly. "I told you, I don't wanna and I'm not gonna die yet. So cut. It. Out." He growled, holding karkat down easily as if the ghost was an actual person. Karkat growled and seethed at the other, bruises forming on his face, nasty, purple, hideous looking marks from where he'd been beaten. "I. Will. End you"

Before he could stop himself, sollux leaned down and kissed each of the bruises on Karkats face before moving onto the boys neck. "Yeah I know. But maybe later." He whispered, kissing the boys color bone. Karkat wa internally freaking out. Never had he been shown affection EVER. It was a foreign concept to the poor boy. "What are you doing, STOP!" he demanded angrily.

Sollux laughed, moving slightly to look into karkat eyes. "You've never been show affection have you?" The bipolar teen didn't need an answer, it was written all over the boys face. Moving slowly, he kissed karkat softly on the lips. Karkat sat in shock at the movement, he was confused, this wasn't what he knew, he knew violence and pain, this wasn't what he knew, and it scared hin.

Solux pulled back and smiled softly, shifting his weight onto his legs and using his hand to brush some hair out of Karkats face. "Please stop trying to kill me. Just for now?" Karkat went mad again "No. I don't want to be stuck here!" he yelled. "you have to die! You called my name, so therefore you had the wish to die!"

Sollux growled, his soft look turning deadly. "Not yet. I'm not that bad to live with. Yes my life is fucked up and I might have a death wish because of that." He snarled out, standing up. "I wanna know you first. You went through what I went through." Sollux pulled off his shirt, showing the old scars that had once covered his body

"You ignorant fuck, I didn't just kill myself because a punch here and there!" he ranted. "I cannot wait for you to go through this immense pain, for you to be on the very brink of death itself" Sollux was pissed, pulling his shirt down he walked to his room, slaming the door shut and flopping on his bed. "Maybe I'm wrong..." he whispered to himself, "maybe I should just let the kid kill me." Standing swiftly he paced over to the mirror. "Fine karkat, if you wanna kill the one person who might actually wanna show you love, kill me in my sleep." Karkat had jumped back into the mirror. "count on it" he growled. That night the older had fallen fast asleep, and karkat pulled himself out of the mirror, a mirror shard in his hand. He walked up to the other, quietly; a he went to slit the others throat there was a honking noise from behind. He spun around, another spirit, the one from earlier. "Whatddua think your're doin mother fucker?" he asked. Approaching the younger. Karkat went to quickly stab the other, but was pushed away by the other. "listen bro, you're as bad as they come, but man, you need to calm down and fuck off," he sounded calm, but there was an obvious threat. Karkat scowled, then fell back into the mirror, screaming ear peircingly loud as he did, the whole house shaking as he disappeared into the mirror, his frustration being let out.

Sollux jolted awake at the scream and seeing gamzee. Smiling softly he stood and walked over to the clown who was glaring into the mirror. "GZ, everything okay?" He asked, surprised when the ghost quickly turned and kissed the bipolar teen. Pulling back sollux couldn't wrap his mind around what had just happened. Blushing softly, he looked into the mirror as he rested his head on the clown's chest. "Gamzee...you don't have to protect me you know." He whispered into the cold transparent shirt.

Karkat watched the ordeal infront of him, fury rising. "nonononiNO!" he screamed again, rushing out of the mirror and tackling the other ghost. "You fucking peice of SHIT!" he screamed again.

Sollux grabbed karkat quickly, holding the boy away from gamzee. "Dude, what the fuck?" He questioned, pinning karkat against the wall as the clown stood. This was bad, when gamzee was pissed, things started going very, very bad. "GZ calm down. Everything's fine see." He moved in front of the other ghost, letting karkat go as he tried to stop the clown approching

The younger ghost pulled out his shard and stabbed sollux in the shoulder, causing gamzee to chase after him, unfourtunatley, mirrors were something karkat now controlled. "Fuck!" gamzee yelled at the mirrors. Sollux moved his hand to his shoulder. "Maybe calling that guy wasn't the smartest thing to do." He whispered, wincing as he pulled the shard out of his shoulder, starting to fear for his own life. "Uh, gamzee...could you...stay with me tonight." He questioned, blushing slightly as he grabbed a towel to stop the bleeding. "Like in the...bed?"

Gamzee nodded and helped the other to the bed, wrapping the towel around his shoulder and hugging him close while he slept. Karkat was furious. Hiw dare thiss clown motherfuck assume he can do this, by god he had a job todo! He growled at the pair through his mirror

Sollux drifted in and out of a painful sleep. While he was asleep, so many images of being with karkat filled his dreams, and when he wole up, it was always his best bro gamzee there to look after him. Torn, he tried to leave the room with out disturbing wither of the ghosts but he knew gamzee would follow him around the house, while karkat waited in the mirror. Soon he'd had enough. "This is so fucking annoying. One of you has to give up. Karkat stop trying to kill me or gamzee stop trying to protect me."

Karkat snarled through the mirror. "I'll stop trying when you're dead you fucker" he growled, the threat echoing from mirror to mirror. "then I can wait for the other fuckers stupid enough to think my downfall is a game"

Sollux coughed out a laugh wincing as his shoulder stung. "I knew it wasn't a game you dumb fuck. I told you that. I wanted to know you." He drawled out, noticing that gamzee was standing, once again, as close as he could to the living teen. Still pissed off that karkat had tried to kill the bipolar boy. "Why is it so important for me to die? Is it vengeance or are you to scared to let anyone close?" Sollux knew he was stepping into dangerous playing fields by taunting, even with gamzee there

"Shut your fucking mouth" karkat spat, the truth was he didn't know HOW to let anyone close. "I do it to punish those who fucked me over!" he screamed back. "That's fucking stupid. I've never hurt you have I?" Sollux questioned, walking towards the closest mirror. "Think about it, I wanted to know you and that was it. I'm not dieing anytime soon, so stop fucking trying." He growled at the mirror, suddenly feeling gamzee pulling him away from the reflecting surface.

Karkat jumped out at the exact moment that Gamzee had pulled him back and grabbed at the other, just missing him. "You don't know!" he screamed "I hate everyone who plays the game!" Sollux's eyes widened at how close he was to getting his face smashed into the mirror again. Glancing up to gamzee, the bipolar teen let himself be held by the clown, knowing that was his only protection. "Listen for a second. Just try live with me for a week without killing me and we'll see what happens."

"No, I can't!" this was killing the teen. "why can't you just fucking be scared like everyone else!" he screamed, "Why do you have to be such a special snowflake huh!" he antagonized. Sollux laughed softly, feeling more pain in his shoulder. "because, one- snowflakes are awesome, and two- I don't think your scary." he smiled softly, looking up the gamzee who was still holding him. "this clown is scarier than you when he's pissed. Like when I first met him."

Karkat glared at the other ghost, fading back into his mirror. "one week " he grumbled out softly, it echoed through the house. Gamzee turned to the other "Go back to bed bro" he said softly. Sollux smiled softly, the pain in his shoulder making him tired. "okay GZ, don't do anything stupid." he whispered, untangling himself from the clowns hold and walking to his room. Taking one last look at the mirror in his room, sollux quickly drifted off to sleep.

Gamzee made sure the other was asleep before going around, covering the mirrors in the house with sheets, knowing the younger ghost would be trapped in there. The next morning karkat awoke, eyes widening, the he freaked, he was trapped in. "Get me out GET ME OUT!" he screamed, banging on the mirrors.

Sollux didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until he walked into the bathroom to have a shower and a sheet was over the mirror. "gamzee?" he shouted for the clown, "what he fuck is going on?" gamzee just shrugged "Keeps the crazy mother fucker in there" he claimed non chalontley. Karkat banged on the mirror harder. "get me out!" he screamed.

sollux playfully glared at the clown, knowing the smile on his face ruined it completely. "not nice GZ." he laughed, pulling off the sheet. "sorry out that karkat, you okay" karkat made his reflection known in the mirror, and leant his head against it, panting heavily, not liking being trapped with no- where to go.

Sollux smiled softly, placing his hand on the mirror near karkats face. "you okay? GZ didn't mean it." he whispered, turning to the clown and shaking his head. "Fuck. You. OF course he fucking meant it" he stated glaring. he glared at the other ghost. "Don't think I can't fuck up your shit either you dick!"

Sollux laughed softly before walking over to gamzee. Hugging the clown and whispering "thank you." in his ear before heading around the house to uncover more mirrors. Karkat glared at the other ghost the moment sollux left, moving. To the mirror in the bed room and dragging the other inside. "You wanna fuck with me? Fine!" he grabbed the others hair and stared deep into them. After about fine minutes he stopped. "How guilty are you, knowing that you overdosing is what led to his suicide" he taunted. "Poor little tavros, the only stable thing he had, died of his drugs, someone should really lock you away, no wonder you're stuck in purgatory" he said in a condescending undertone, then the mirrors all started to reflect the scene, a body hanging from his cupboard, swaying ever so slightly. Gamzee screamed.

Sollux rushed over to the mirorr. "gamzee! fuck gamzee come towards me!" he yelled into the reflecting surface where he could see his friend screaming. using his protecting power, sollux reached into the mirror, grabbing the clown, he pulled gamzee out of the mirror and hugged the screaming ghost while glaring at his reflection. placing gamzee on the bed, sollux punched the mirror in his room, breaking it, before he walked back and held his friend

Karkat yelled at the damage inflicted on the mirror, it had hurt him seeing as he was inside of it, he quickly changed to another mirror, his laugh echoing around the house "What was that stupid song gamzee? TAVROS TAVROS give me your answer do" he mocked cruelly,

Sollux growled loudly, walking around the house and smashing every mirror he could find. finally he found the last mirror in his bathroom. "you're an ass karkat." he growled, watching gamzee break the mirror. karkat gasped as he collided with the floor. "fuck." he mumbled then looked up. "shit." the other two were NOT happy, they approached him menacingly.

Sollux punched karkat once before letting gamzee's anger take over the clown. Watching the pair fight for a hour, sollux gently pulled his friend away. "GZ, go watch some starwars okay?" "okay mother fucker." gamzee replied, already back to his old self. karkat was lying on the floor panting. His body in a pretty poor condition. "fuck...off." he growled at the other, edging away, realising he had no where to run.

Sollux laughed, roughly grabbing a handful of karkats hair. A sadistic smile came onto his face as he pulled the ghost to the basement. "your gonna pay for all that." he whispered, looking around till he found his mothers old hand mirror. karkats eyes widened at the sight of the mirror. "no no no no NO!" he screamed, trying to wiggle out of the others grasp. "you FUCKER!"

"oh yes." sollux replied, shoving karkat roughly into the hand mirror. Laughing cruelly, the living boy walked back upstairs. "remember, if I break this mirror, you lose almost all your power. Meaning no revenge."

"YOU FUCKER! THIS IS SO FUCKING SMALL!" he screamed. "let me out!" he yelled more. "...please." he grumbled. "let me think about that." sollux pretended to think the notion over. "how about...no." he laughed loudly, looking at the mirror.

the younger bashed against the hand mirror. "you are so FUCKING DEAD!" he screamed, the mirror was shaking in the olders hand. His reflection wad karkat seething. sollux laughed, "this mirror is special." he smirked into the reflection. "you can only come out, if I want you out."

karkat glared at the other before disappearing back into the mirror. He reflected a few memories of sollux, some painful ones. A big one was when sollux was being cheated on by eridan. "that was a painful time wasn't it? Fuck, you were worth cheating on, a dedicated dog to that dick." he taunted

Sollux tossed the mirror carelessly onto the couch next to gamzee. "yeah, I remember." he growled walking behind gamzee and playing with the clowns hair, reflecting on how the ghost saved sollux from killing himself. Karkat growled at the fact that he couldn't get a rise out of the other, and muttered a string if insults from under his breath.

Sollux laughed softly, hearing the insults clearly from his place behind his friend. "maybe you should reveal something for me." he smiled, lightly pulling a piece of hair from the clown and holding it over the mirror. "if another ghosts DNA falls onto the mirror your in, it reveals everything that happened before you died." sollux's smile widened as he dropped he hair onto the mirror.

Karkat suddenlly felt a surge through him, and without being able to control it, he projected his story on the mirror. The image was of a young boy, obviously karkat, walking down a school hall, he was suddenly barraged into a row of lockers, beaten then left alone to slide down them.

The next image showed him being held and beaten with a bag full of heavy hardcover school books. The next few images went on in a similar fasion, but the last one was what was most disgusting. Karkat had been knocked out, stripped for humiliations sake, and thrown in a box, before being buried. It showed the bou waking up and freaking out, crying and screaming, before finally, after a day of being encased and nearly running out of oxygen, he was unearthed by authorities, and he was surrounded by people who could see his naked form. The horror from that experiance and the humilation of the after math is what drove karkat over the edge, finally showing his self mutilated corpse.

Sollux watched in shock, even gamzee couldn't stop the tears that escaped the living teens eyes. Before the last image was shown, sollux was crying heavily but silently as karkat came back into view. The bipolar boy couldn't do anything to help, but undid the curse holding karkat in the mirror, letting the boy free. "holy shit...I'm god I'm sorry..." the boy couldn't stop the random apologies escaping him

Karkat shook as he saw his own memories reflected. "No-one was meant to see those.." he muttered out before screaming "NO-ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO FUCKING SEE THOSE" he hated how he'd been so easily played, and how violated he felt.

Sollux growled, trying to be angry instead of sad. Pretty hard when he had tears running down his face. "why...why the fuck didn't you tell someone...anyone?" he questioned, pulling away from gamzee and walking up to karkat. "you...could have told someone...saved yourself...fallen in love...grown up...had a family. Why the fuck didn't you tell anyone?" he yelled, demanding an answer as he pinned karkat against the wall. "why?"

The teen kicked the other away. "YOU THINK I DIDN'T? YOU THINK I DIDN;T GO UP TO MY GRANDFATHER EVERYNIGHT AND TELL HIM WHAT HAPPEND?" he shouted. "My dad was too fucking busy being a preist and dealing with everyone elses shit and my grandfather just wouldn't FUCKING LISTEN!"

sollux growled, roughly grabbing the boys chin and looking into red eyes. "then I wish I'd been alive back then to kill those basted's for hurting you." suddenly there was a small push on sollux back as gamzee pushed him to kiss karkat. Karkat's eyes widend at the feeling of the other's lips colliding with his, he reacted by pushing the other away. "Don't fucking do that, STOP DOING THIS!" The teen didn't know how to handle the affection, intentional or not.

Sollux growled, turning slightly to glare at gamzee. "go annoy eridan." he whispered, willing the clown out of the house. "karkat, just try this...don't fight for just a minute. Then if you really hate me, you can kill me before gamzee gets back."

Gamzee nodded and left, going to the other boys home. Karkat looked up at the other. "Fucking try what? We both know I'm going to freak the fuck out" He glared. Sollux smiled softly, slightly lifting a hand and touching karkats hair. "then close your eyes, stand fucking still and just feel." he stated simply, waiting for karkats reaction

Karkat glared at the other again, slowly closing his eyes and resting against the wall, trying to sense if there was a weapon or anything around that the other may be trying to use. Sollux laughed softly, threading his hand into karkats hair and gently pulling the boy against his chest, a simple hug to calm the ghost down.

Karkat's eyes shot open the moment contact was made, but soon relaxed into the other, heart beating fast, still not completley trust worthy of the other.

((ME- heart beating fast...um Amy...karkats dead...))

((AMY- SHUT UP HE HAS FEELINGS, YOU BITCH, WHAT IF HE STILL HAS THE FEELS HUH? OR REMEMBERS IT -Failed like shit-))

Sollux smiled and tilted karkats head to look into the boys eyes again. "close your eyes." he whispered, the tone showing it was still a command. Karkat closed his eyes and waited for the older to make a move, fidgeting as he did. Sollux smiled again, gently kissing karkats cheek and trailing soft kisses to the boys mouth, "you okay?" he whispered, pulling back slightly.

Karkat murmerd a few insults but relaxed into the feelings the older gave him. "I...Guess I am.." Laughing softly he kissed karkat again. Running his tough along the boys bottom lip, sollux tried to deepen the kiss. The teen opened his mouth to protest but instead had a tongue wound in to his mouth, he had no idea how to even begin with this, so he glanced around trying to find something to help himself.

sollux instantly felt karkat panic and pulled back slightly. "you okay?" he asked the boy who was still wrapped up in his arms. panting slightly he patted karkats head slightly. The other just looked at him, confused look on his face. "What the fuck was that?" he growled out, though the growl was just because he was confused.

sollux laughed, "which are you talking about? the French kiss or the passion?" he asked, slightly running his fingers through karkats dark transparent hair. "BOTH!" He yelled back. "Why did you stick your tongue in my mouth?" Sollux laughed a little louder. "its called a french kiss." he stated matter of factly to the ghost. "meant to be shared between lovers."

"But we're not lovers, what the fuck, how does your stupid emotion even work?" he yelled at the other, getting shitty again. sollux sighed and let the teen go, changing his tactics and trying to be shifty. "maybe i want to be your lover. you just wont let me." he growled under his breath before walking over and lying down on the floor.

Karkat tilted his head. "what do you mean?" he asked. "I'm dead you idiot, that would be weird" he mumbled, blushing a little. sollux shrugged and looked from the ceiling to karkat. "so, i still wanna try it. your pretty cute when your not trying to kill me." he laughed softly, patting the space next to his grounded form. The other blushed even more, then walked over, sitting on the floor and scooting over to the other.

Sollux smiled, moving to place his hand over karkats. "so wanna try again, or are you to scared." he laughed jokingly, lightly nuzzling his head against the boys knee. "Uh...Okay..." he replied, unsure of how to go about it and waited for the other to lead them into it.

Sollux smiled and pulled off his glasses, tossing them somewhere in the room as he sat up. gently he placed a hand against karkats cheek, pulling the other forward into a sweet, closed mouth kiss. Karkat hesitated, then kissed back, a positive approach instead of the usual negative actions he portrayed.

sollux smiled into the kiss, once again running his tongue along the youngers lips. gently he grabbed one of the smaller boys wrists and placing it on the older's shoulder. Karkat let out a sigh, then parted his lips slightly, allowing the older access to his mouth, shuddering once or twice.

sollux smiled into the kiss as he explored the youngers mouth, pulling back he panted slightly, kind of annoyed that ghost didnt need air. "you even gonna try participate?" The younger gave him a confused look. "And how do I do that you everlasting fuck?" he spat out at the other. sollux laughed, pulling karkat onto his lap slightly and pulling the youngers arms to wrap around his neck. leaning up, he started kissing karkat neck, trying to get a reaction out of the teen.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat let out a little moan, then looked at the other confused. "What the fuck did you do?" he asked. Sollux smirked and bit the place on karkats neck, obviously the boys soft spot. Karkat moaned louder, shivering a bit. "Fuck!" he growled out. Sollux smiled, pulling back and looking up at Karkat, his smile never faltering. "So ghosts can feel?"

"SHUT UP" He stammered out blushing. "You're a stupid idiot who-nyaahhH~!" The older started to lick his neck. Sollux laughed and continued to abuse the spot, enjoying the sounds coming from Karkat. "that's what I mean by participating." Sollux panted out at the younger tugged at the olders hair

Karkat murmured but then pulled the other closer to his neck, he never knew the feeling, but he was sure he wanted more of it. Sollux smiled against the teens exposed neck, continuing to lick the spot while picking Karkat up and walking to his room. Karkat fidgeted a little when he got there, wanting to go back in the mirror almost, but then remembering how small it was and clinging to the other.

Sollux laughed and gently placed Karkat onto the bed. Untangling himself from the younger and turning off the light. "Told you I wasn't that bad to be with." he smirked over his shoulder

"Shut up" he growled. "You insufferable prick" he grumbled and nuzzled the other's shoulder, getting comfy on the soft bed.

Sollux smiled kissing karkats cheek and holding him tightly. "so, you gonna stay and NOT piss of gamzee?" the older finally asked, nuzzling the top of karkats head

"I'll try..." He promised, hugging the other closer. "Can you at least get another mirror so I don't have to sit in your piece of shit hand mirror?"

Sollux thought it over before nodding stiffly. "Fine but its staying in this room and if you try to kill be again I will break it." he promised in a deadly voice

"Yes yes.." he muttered and curled up next to him. "You're a crazy fucker" he growled at him, making his present annoyance with the other known. Sollux laughed, drifting into a pleasant sleep

Karkat couldn't sleep, so he just watched the other, and jumped when he heard the other ghost return home. "Fuck, you're back" he grumbled.

Gamzee smiled and patted Sollux head. "He reminds me a bit of Tavbro." the clown whispered quietly, watching karkats movements carefully. Karkat watched the other cautiously, glaring at him and making sure he didn't try anything. "How so?" he asked.

"Sollux cares about everyone, even if he never loves them like he loves you or me." gamzee drifted into a memory, forgetting either of the others were there

Karkat mulled over everything and realized the other at least deserved an apology. "Listen...I..I'm sorry..for the fucking..Tavros thing.." he mumbled.

gamzee smiled. "No big deal. I'll see the bro soon enough." he mumbled, watching as Sollux started waking up. "what's going on?" the bipolar teen asked as he sat up in bed

Gamzee chuckled. "Karbro here all up and apologized" Karkat's eyes widened "SHUT UP!" He growled, not liking that people knew.

Sollux smiled. "good, you guys have to stay here for a while. I'm going to get a new mirror." he explained to gamzee, getting out of bed. Karkat stayed in his spot, eying the other as he left, then turning to gamzee. "I HATE it, when people know I'm nice" he growled.

Gamzee shrugged, walking over to Sollux's TV and flipping onto star wars. "The force is with us bro."

Karkat grumpily watched the show with the other, and pointed out all the flaws. "The fucker WAVED HIS HAND! THAT DOESN'T MEAN THE FUCKING DROIDS THEY'RE AFTER ARE NOT THERE!"

Sollux heard the pair arguing as he got the moving man, Equius the name tag said, to move the mirror up to his room. Sollux looked at the ghosts as he pointed Equius to where the mirror had to go. Karkat saw the Stanger enter and smirked, he snuck over and poked his sides, gamzee going and taking his glasses.

Sollux shook his head as Equius freaked out, luckily not breaking the mirror as he put it down. "um...here's your money and yeah." the bipolar boy handed over a few crumpled bills as the strong mover ran out of the house screaming.

Karkat started laughing hysterically, so did gamzee, the pair RITAL'ing (Rolling in the air laughing) "OH my fucking god, what a scream for a macho man!"

Sollux growled as walled over to the mirror, whipping down the surface and ignoring the ghosts. "Not cool guys"

"I thought it was fucking hilarious" Karkat giggled, gamzee did the same. "Man, you have to admit, the poor mother fucker ran for it"

Sollux let out a small laugh. "What ever." he said, moving over towards the bed. "There Karkat, no more stupid small mirror."

Karkat jumped into it, his cackle of delight echoing around the house. "Yes!" He poked his head out. "Thank you" he grinned.

"don't make me fucking break it this time." Sollux growled, lying down on the bed as gamzee continued to watch star wars. Out of now where, the bipolar boy started laughing loudly.

Karkat nearly shat himself. "That noise is fucking terrifying, do NOT fucking make it again!" He yelled.

Sollux smiled and continued laughing. "Oh come on kk. I didn't comment on the noises you made last night." he smiled,

The ghost blushed and sputtered, hiding back in his mirror. "FUCKER" he yelled, shaking a few things in the house.

"love you to KK." Sollux yelled back, turning on his side and drifting back to sleep. Once again dreaming of being able to really touch his crush. yes crush. Sollux captor was in love with a ghost from the 1970's

Karkat floated around in the house, getting extremely bored, until finally he stumbled upon Sollux's CD's he went through the titles till he found something familiar, don MacLean, American pie, he smiled and popped it in, singing along softly to it.

Sollux smiled as he headed down stairs, noticing his favorite song was playing. Turning the corner he watched Karkat for a bit before loudly singing the chorus.

Karkat didn't notice him because he'd started to loudly sing the chorus too. "And we were singing' BYE BYE MISS AMERICAN PIE-" He turned and froze.

Sollux smiled, closing his eyes and dancing while singing. As the song finished, the older boy was still moving his hips slightly to the beat. "Man I love that song."

"You can't just sneak up on people like that you piece of shit!" he yelled, glaring at the other, face red.

Sollux smiled. "Sorry KK, I just got into the song and..." he trailed off walking over to Karkat and holding out his arms for a hug. Probably looking like a three year old

The teen sighed and dropped into the other's arms, getting comfy. "You're still a ginormous fuck ass you know this yes?"

"yes, an amazing and awesome fuck ass." Sollux laughed, holding Karkat tightly. Kissing the younger boys neck again.

Karkat shivered and pressed himself closer to the other. "You need to fucking stop doing this you realize?"

Sollux growled and pulled back nodding slightly. "Fine, but if gamzee goes out tonight pre pare to be jumped." he laughed, still holding Karkat in his arms

"yeah, sure, whatever" he scoffed, silently nervous of such an event unfolding.

Sollux smiled, squeezing Karkat before walking back towards the kitchen. "Sorry KK, but time to the human to eat."

"Stupid people and their stupid stomachs" he stuck his tongue out at the other. "You're so inferior" he joked.

Sollux growled as a joke, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "Food is yummy." He reported jokingly

((ME- That has to be the lamest line I have ever written...))

Karkat just stuck his tongue out, remembering the taste of jam toast from when he was little. "Man, I want food." Sollux smiled, pulling Karkat down and kissing the boy deeply, letting the taste of fill the boys mouth before pulling back slightly, chuckling happily.

Karkat licked his lips, and the inside of his mouth. "Mn,," he moaned as he let the taste savoir.

Sollux smirked and continued eating. "I love my ideas." He said out loud, looking over to Karkat when the boy moaned.

The boy just stuck his tongue out. "Make some fucking toast" he pestered. "Come one, make it, and make itttt" he poked the other annoyingly.

Sollux groaned in annoyance and started making toast. Pulling out some strawberry jams and butter for when the toast was ready. Finally everything was done and Sollux started eating again. Karkat sat on the table, licking his lips in anticipation. "Come onnnn, Sollux, eat fasteeeerrr" he whined.

Sollux let his eyebrow rise and slowly finished the toast. "So why are you force feeding me?" He asked, seeing if Karkat would actually say what he wanted

Karkat then pulled him into a kiss, running his tongue through the others mouth and lips before pulling away. "mmmmmm, Jam toast, fuccck" he smiled.

Sollux blushed a dark shade of red, having to hold out an arm to balance himself. "You get that passionate over toast and not when we're making out?" He asked quietly, taking a deep breath.

"Yup" Was the simple reply. "Jam toast tastes better than you do" he smirked and poked his tongue out at the other, then licked his lips.

Sollux felt a small pain go through his chest at Karkats words and silently started eating again, lost in thought. 'That kind of hurts.'

The boy had only meant the insult in jest, so pouted when the other went quiet. "What?" he asked.

Sollux looked up and shook his head. "Nothing." He mumbled before walking over and kissing Karkat deeply, hearing the boy moan in surprise. "I'll just have to be better than toast."

Karkat blushed and sat there stunned, looking over at the other. "Y-You'd wanna do it quickly" He stammered.

Sollux laughed, moving towards his room. "Yeah maybe. Depends what you want." He trailed off, smirking as he walked away

Karkat glared. "Scumbag!" he yelled, following. "Eat more toast for me?" he begged, hugging the other.

Sollux stopped and turned to face Karkat. "Fine, but you owe me." He smiled evilly down at the ghost, picking up the boy and heading back to the kitchen

"With what?" he asked, just wanting more toast., not really caring for the aftermath.

"I'll think about it and get back to you." He smirked, taking a bite of toast and kissing Karkat again. Laughing at the boys flushed face

Karkat fluttered at the taste of toast. "Mnnn" he smiled. "I don't even care what it is, just fucking kiss me again"

Sollux smiled and kissed the boy again, trying to get a reaction from Karkats tongue before pulling back sharply. "What if I made the favor you owe me...sexual?" He asked, raising an eye brow slightly

"...How much toast are you willing to eat for me?" he asked back, licking his lips again.

Sollux ran a hand over his stomach, feeling pregnant. "Uh, until I'm sick I guess." He answered, looking up at Karkat and taking another bite of toast

"state your favor" he said plainly, watching the other eat and resisting the urge to drool.

Sollux smiled as an idea came to mind before he kissed the boy deeply. Pulling back he panted slightly, starting to get light headed. "What's your views on strip tease?"

"Who, me doing one?" He asked, sputtering slightly. "Uh..I...I guess, it wouldn't be too much trouble"

Sollux laughed quietly. Shrugging lightly and kissing Karkat again. "This is getting old." He muttered about the toast kisses

"For you maybe" He accused. "Try being me, I miss toast, and everything about it, fucker" He growled. "Now what's this about your stupid strip tease?"

Sollux smiled, looking over the boy as he slowly chewed the toast. "I kinda just wanna see you doing it. Might be a turn on." He laughed as if his statement was nothing

The other shrugged and started taking off his clothes, no seductive assets to it or anything, just stripping

Sollux let his smile drop as he ate more toast. Half annoyed and dropping the toast, the older boy started to walk out of the kitchen. "It's not doing anything for me, no more toast."

"How the fuck am I meant to do this?" He shouted after him, pulling his clothes back on. "You're stupid"

Sollux laughed and looked over his shoulder at Karkat. "You're meant to try turn someone on, not just strip." He smiled gently kissing Karkat once before heading up to his room

Karkat followed him. "Fine...How do I do that?" he asked, flopping on the others bed, looking up expectantly.

Sollux laughed. "Well you tease the person you're doing the strip tease for. Take clothing off slowly you know. Try to get them hot and heavy and they pretty much do anything for you." He smiled at Karkat, kissing the boy softly

Karkat nodded then got then floated up into the middle of the room. He grabbed the rim of his shorts and slid them down sloooooooooooowly, and only a teeny bit, then proceeded to run his other hand up his shirt.

Sollux watched, fascinated the boy had learned so quickly. Already horny, he watched Karkat a smirk plastered on his face. Suddenly Karkat stopped and Sollux growled. "You want more toast don't you?"

"Maybe..what do I have to do to get it?" he asked cheekily, hands rimming his shorts again.

Sollux growled laughing softly to himself. Lowering his head he whispered in Karkats ear. "You might wanna wait for Gamzee to leave." He snickered, as said clown walked over from the corner. "Mother fucking awkward."

Karkat blushed a little and went back in his mirror, watching the other two from the other side. "Assholes" he called for no reason.

Sollux smiled, walking out of the room and into the kitchen, cleaning up all the toast that was wasted, making a disgusted face as he went along. After he finished, Sollux went and sat in front of the mirror tapping the surface lightly

Karkat poked his head out. "Don't tap it" he growled, glaring the other down. "You ass hole, what do you want?"

Sollux smiled lightly kissing Karkat and letting the last taste of toast into the boys mouth. "I'm bored." He stated simply, pulling back

"And how am I meant to fix that?" he asked, licking his lips, tasting the toast mixed in with the taste of the other.

Sollux shrugged, laughing softly. "Let's watch a movie or something. Oh and gamzee left to torment Eridan for me." He smirked, lifting an eyebrow and walking over to his TV.

"And I suppose you want me to strip for you again" he asked, following the other, floating close behind And peering at the collection.

Sollux shrugged, "I can wait, unless you enjoyed yourself before." He smiled suggestively, watching Karkat look through movies

"fine, whatever, we'll watch a film before I do" he compromised and sat on the couch.

Sollux laughed and put on the movie '27 dresses' almost dreading watching the chick flick. Moving around, the older laid his head on Karkats lap, pressing play on the movie and looking up at Karkat

Karkat let out a bored sigh as the movie began, but by the end of said film, he was on the edge of the couch. "That movie was fucking glorious!" he insisted, a wide smile on his face.

Sollux laughed, shaking his head and standing. "Why do I even own that movie?" He asked himself, moving back to the bed and day dreaming

"Because that lady is amazing!" he insisted "My fucking god that is a glorious movie!" he insisted. "You crazy mother fucker!"

Sollux growled, pulling Karkat onto the bed and snuggling his face into the ghost cold shoulder. "Movie sucks." He laughed slightly.

"You know something? You suck" he growled back at the other, before resting his head on top of the others.

Sollux smiled, "yes I know." he laughed, enjoying the cool air radiating against his face. Looking up, he smiled and kissed Karkat softly before muttering about how living people need sleep

"But sleep is boring" Karkat complained. "You're a fucktard for needing sleep, sleep is a ridiculously boring thing, even when i was alive I didn't sleep till stupid hours or until I passed out...stay uuuup" He whined.

Sollux growled loudly. "Then fucking entertain me." he spat, throwing his glasses away. Looking up at Karkat with huge eyes

Karkat grabbed a pillow and started beating the other. "Wake up wake up WAKE UP" he yelled.

Sollux grabbed Karkat, pinning his to the bed. "That's annoying, not entertaining." he laughed, tossing the plush pillow away

"well what do I do then?" he growled at the other. "It's not like I know these things!"

Sollux smiled as an evil idea came to mind. "how do you feel about getting revenge on Eridan for me?"

"uh..what kind of revenge?" he asked, wanting to get out of the house.

"scare the bastard silly." Sollux smirked, heading out the door with Karkat trailing him. As they arrived at the house Sollux knocked on the door, waiting for the answer

Eridan answered the door, slightly annoyed. "Wwhat is it sol? My grandfather is over" he mumbled.

Sollux smiled, pushing past eridan and heading to the others room. "Just came to say hi to my ex." he laughed, flopping on the boys bed

Karkat trailed behind, making himself slowly more visible, about to scare the boy when his grandfather walked in, he saw the face, saw the scars, and screamed.

Sollux got a migraine the instant Karkat screamed. Looking over he saw the rage and terror force things to fly across the room at the old man. "Karkat, calm down!"

Karkat was frightened, generally fucking scared, this was the man who buried him alive! No matter how dead you are trauma stays with you forever. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ALIVE!" He screamed.

Sollux felt himself be possessed by the angry ghost. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ALIVE!" he screamed unable to control himself

Karkat made the other boy move forward and hit the older man. Karkat then made himself fully visible, the obvious possession of the other being obvious.

Duel scar's eyes flickered between the possessed teen and the boy he'd buried alive. "No you can't be here. Impossible!" he yelled feeling another punch into his gut

Karkat growled, backing himself up against a wall, making Sollux beat the other "KEEP YOUR FUCKING DISTANCE!" he shouted loudly.

Sollux growled in frustration trough his and karkats mental connection. "KK stop, this really hurts." he practically cried, feeling his migraine begin to get worse as he had no control over his body

Karkat stiffened, and slowly let the other go, keeping himself backed up into a wall. "Fuck you fuck you fuck you FUCK YOU!" he aimed at Dual Scar.

Sollux fell to the floor panting softly as a wave of pain sent him into unconsciousness. Dual scar watched as the boy fell, in too much pain of his own to help the boy. Eridan ran over to Sollux, yelling for his friend to wake up

Karkat glared at the others "WHAT MADE YOU DO it, huh? WHAT?"

Dual scar shook his head. "It was meant to be a joke. We didn't think you would kill yourself. We...we were so sorry. I'm sorry!" he shouted, crawling over to where eridan was crying over Sollux and saying something about getting to the hospital

"Great fucking joke! Ha-ha I'm laughing my ass off!what about all those other times!" he screamed at the other, quickly appearing near Sollux then taking him back to the corner of the wall, hugging him.

Dual scar felt himself start to cry. "It was a joke...I swear...we never wanted you to die." he called, as Sollux began to wake up. Still out of it he watched the older man and Karkat talk, the head ache still fresh in his mind

"we'll look what fucking happened! You scared and humiliated me to such a degree that I killed myself, mutilated myself like I was already a corpse! All because you and your friends had to pick on me for a good 6 years!"

Dual scar couldn't take it and ran out of the house, a scared eridan following him. Sollux wrapped an arm around karkats waist and caressed the ghost's cheek. "shh, it's okay KK. I love you." he whispered, smiling softly in his half conscious state of mind

Karkat started sobbing into the others shoulder. "Th-THEY WERE ALL SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" he shouted, hugging the other closer, still freaking out over his scare.

Sollux smiled and picked Karkat up while standing on wobbly knees. "it's okay Karkat. Let's go home." he suggested, walking the small distance to his house before collapsing onto the couch

Karkat went back into his mirror, sobs escaping every now and again, not leaving mirror for anything. Sollux had passed out once Karkat had entered the mirror. Gamzee found the living teen and took him up to bed. After almost a week, the clown tapped lightly n the mirror. "Karbro, something's wrong with Sollux."

Karkat stuck his head out the mirror slightly. "What do you mean? The fucker's just sleeping isn't he?" He questioned peering at the other.

Gamzee shook his head and walked over to Sollux. "he hasn't woken up since you guys got back. he needs food or he's gonna die...we can't let that happen." the clown whispered, patting the bipolar teens hair.

"Well what am I supposed to do? It's not like I'm fucking doing this" the dead teen insisted as he looked at the other, trying to cover up his worry for him.

Gamzee growled softly. "You two have a mother fucking mental connection. I can see it. You go all out and mother fucking possess the dude?" the clown asked lightly tapping the sleeping boys cheek

"I..How do I break it?" He yelled. He'd never meant to make such a connection with the older, but in his emotional outburst it just happened and it was beyond his control.

Gamzee started to cry transparent tears. "No mother fucking idea. But if we don't do something, the mother fuckers gonna die on us."

Karkat floated out of the mirror. "C'mon fucker, wake up" He shook the other. "Now is NOT the fucking time for your shit captor! I will feed you myself if I have too!" He yelled, shaking the other again.

Sollux stayed asleep, there was no more energy in his body left to fight and stay alive. He'd given up on the world he had almost forgotten. The only things he could bear to think about were his friends. Karkat and gamzee.

The teen lifted him up and kissed him, hoping it would do something, when it didn't work the first time he did it again a few more times, tears beginning to fall.

Sollux felt himself drift further off into darkness, the pain disappearing. when he heard karkats voice, he thought he was coming back into the world of the living. he was wrong. as the bipolar boy opened his eyes, he saw his lover Karkat and his best friend gamzee crying over his body. "what's going on?"

Karkat spun around. "Wha...No..Nononono, NO, get you're fucking soul back into that body NOW!" he screamed at the other, glaring intensely.

Sollux tried to walk but ended up floating to where his body lay. Touching his own face, the bipolar teen couldn't believe he was dead. Turning to Karkat, he reached out and whipped the tears away, pulling him into a hug. "don't worry kk, I'm still here."

"BUT YOU'RE DEAD!" He sobbed. "What happened to all that shit about being happy and starting a family that you were spouting at me! Huh!" He was so upset that the other had just given up, when the circumstance was so easy.

Sollux laughed softly, a sound that was taken away by the wind. "I wouldn't be able to do that. I kind of...love you.." he whispered, holding out his hand to take the clowns and showing gamzee he was fine. Gamzee grinned, happy that he could interact with the other normally now, where as Karkat was still upset over the whole thing, for reasons that not even he knew.

Sollux smiled, pulling Karkat against him and kissing the younger ghost, almost shocked when he realized they were the same temperature. "I love you Karkat, I'm never going to love anyone else so..." he smiled as he pulled away.

Karkat blushed and nuzzled the other's arm. "I..." He froze, he'd never said those three words to anyone, could he now? "..Love you" he finished, looking down.

Sollux laughed, holding Karkat tightly as he heard a voice he hadn't heard since he was younger. His best friend, Feferi, who had passed away years ago was calling him from inside a blinding light. Grabbing onto Karkat and gamzee he headed towards the light. "Come on guys, it's not going to be paradise without you two." he laughed

Karkat eye's widened, he couldn't see a light, he still wasn't completely fulfilled, "what am I missing...?" He whispered. "WHAT AM I MISSING!" He thought to himself, it was something that he needed to admit, something that he needed to let go of.

It was the hate he still held, if he could just..."...I forgive them..." he mumbled then looked in the direction that Gamzee and Sollux were so amazed by "I forgive them!" Then it happened, the blinding light filled the room, and a giggling was heard.

"Uh, Gamzee? Come one, it's uh, time to come home" a teen waving at gamzee, who's jaw was on the floor. "Mother fucker..You..You're all up and walkin'...he giggled stupidly while approaching Tavros, kissing the younger and disappearing into the light, another voice was heard, older, caring.

"Karkat, baby, come on, you've been here to long" The woman looked caring, and had a soft face, possibly what karkats could have been like if not for his angry upbringing. "M-Mum..." the teen reached a hand out, taking Sollux's hand.

The older smiled. "C'mon KK, let's go and live for the first time...okay?" Karkat nodded, taking his mothers extended hand, and while being held close by Sollux, walked into the light.

THE END


End file.
